Reunion
by The D.o.D
Summary: rating just to be safe Slight spoilers ahead. A short, play-like ficlet about Tomo and Nakago. Slight OOC but that's the way I like my Nakagos LOL


Author's Note: I've been re-inspired! So...here's a fic(let) between Nakago and Tomo. This is AFTER Nakago's death. I do not own any part of FY so put your lawyers back in their "lawyer-balls" *spoof on Pokeballs...which I don't own either!*  
  
Reunion  
  
I never expected that you'd be the first person I'd see...either that or I'm in Hell.  
  
You shouldn't say something like that. You've kept us all waiting long enough. (crosses arms and tilts face slightly) Maybe now there will be some order to us...as you well know, we're all lost without you, Nakago-sama.  
  
Stop speaking for yourself; you don't have to pin your desires on everyone else (cold look)  
  
(pouting slightly) Soi's missed you. Don't you want to go to her? Though I highly doubt that she can raise your chi here (snickers quietly)  
  
(slaps Tomo) You will forever be my underling; that means that for all of eternity, you will always respect me. Is that clear?  
  
(lip curls in a defiant sneer) You still think that you can rule us all here? In Seiryu's domain? *pfft* (slaps Nakago) No...we're all equal here.  
  
(places hand to cheek/ eyes widen in shock)  
  
Doesn't it mean anything to you?!  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
Even after everything you've put me through...I still come back to you! Don't you ever ask yourself why?!  
  
Sometimes. Your loyalty to me always seemed stronger than any of the other seishi's, even Soi.  
  
(holding back tears) I told you once, and you beat me for it. But now, I don't have a body to lose if I say it again.  
  
(frowns slightly) And I told you once that it wasn't mutu-! (Tomo covers Nakago's mouth with his hand)  
  
(smiles sadly) Forgive me Nakago-sama...I-I just don't ever want to hear it again.  
  
(looks down at Tomo who is crying)  
  
(still smiling sadly) I don't mean to make you feel awkward in my presence or when I fawn over you or when I worry, but its only because I- I- (crying becomes uncontrollable)  
  
(eyebrows furrow) *thinking* Should I? Do I dare chance it? (narrows eyes) Tomo...(tries to pull Tomo's chin up) Will you please look at me?  
  
(tilts head up)  
  
(wipes tears/makeup off Tomo's face) I could...if you wanted me to.  
  
(narrows eyes) But there would be no feeling...?  
  
(shakes head)  
  
You could pretend I'm Soi (wipes at a tear) All you have to do is just tell me what I want to hear, even if you don't mean it.  
  
(nods and pulls Tomo against him)  
  
(sighs contentedly)  
  
(puts lips by Tomo's ear) Wo ai ni, Tomo-kun...  
  
(blushes slightly, smiles, and tears come again) Wo ai ni, Nakago-kun...(looks up at the shogun)  
  
(gazes steadily into Tomo's eyes) *thinking* He really is...somewhat...cute...(tilts head and places his lips gently on Tomo's)  
  
(wraps arms around Nakago's neck)  
  
*Thinking* What the Hell...(deepens the kiss)  
  
[A slight breeze runs around the two Seiryu Seishi, ruffling clothing and hair]  
  
(breaks off from the kiss gently)  
  
(sighs) Even if you didn't mean it, I'll always pretend that you did...(bows) Arrigato.  
  
(touches lips)  
  
Don't worry, the paint comes off; you just have to rub at it a bit. (turns to go)  
  
(grabs Tomo's sleeve)  
  
Hmm? (blinks in confusion)  
  
It may not always be pretend, Tomo. (gives one of those 'Nakago' smiles)  
  
(smiles) How long do I have to keep dreaming?  
  
Its uncertain...but believe me, you'll know if I change my mind. (turns to leave)  
  
Nakago-sama?  
  
(looks over shoulder) Hai?  
  
Erm...(twirls a lock of hair around his finger) Never mind. Thank you...again (blushes)  
  
I fear that you made yourself feel awkward rather than making ME feel awkward, Tomo.  
  
(laughs nervously and smiles sheepishly)  
  
Hn. (smiles again and walks off)  
  
[As Nakago leaves, another breeze comes in and teases the seishis' hair and clothing]  
  
*thinking* So, there is hope for me yet. (smiles and puts his hand to his lips, gently brushing them) *whispering* You don't understand how much you confuse me and yet enthrall me, Nakago-sama...  
  
[End Scene] 


End file.
